


Draco Malfoy Wins A Bet.

by daffodilscent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Aurors, Canon Divergence - Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Humor, Insecure Draco Malfoy, Internal Monologue, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Mutual Pining, Partners to Lovers, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Snark, Snarky Draco Malfoy, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, and very very minimal angst, good ol’ fluff, harry and draco have a bet, harry internal monologues so much bless him, mostly harry’s internal monologue, no beta we die like sirius black, there is a lot of internal monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daffodilscent/pseuds/daffodilscent
Summary: “Say, want to wager a little bet, Potter? Whoever captures more dark wizards by the end of this month wins.”Harry scoffs, raising his head from his desk to look at Malfoy. He was twirling his wand in his hand with a smug grin on his face. Harry swore he saw his eye twinkle.“What’s in it for me?”Malfoy only grinned wider. “If you win, I’ll do your paperwork that you hate so much. For two months.”Harry noticeably perked up at this. “And if I lose?”“Well, Potter, then you have to go on a date with me.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Draco Malfoy Wins A Bet.

**Author's Note:**

> hello ^^ yes, this is heavily based on the scene in brooklyn nine nine with jake & amy. not sure if this has been done yet & if it has, i’m sorry but this idea prompt has been stuck in my head for days so i had to do it. enjoy!

Harry hated paperwork.

He hated the fact that he was chained to a desk in a room filled with other Aurors, he hated the fact that Robards had forced him to finish up his paperwork and threatened him with the prospect of no field work and he _hated_ that his Auror partner was Draco Malfoy.

It wasn’t that Malfoy was typically a bad Auror. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He was _good_ , exceptionally good. Needless to say, it pissed Harry off. Not to mention the fact that Malfoy seemed to enjoy doing paperwork. He’d come in and walk over to his desk opposite of Harry’s, set down his bag and go over to the cafeteria to make his coffee the way he liked it before coming back to start on his paperwork. Two sugars, two creamers and stirred exactly five times. Not that Harry was paying any attention to Malfoy or anything, mind you. He had this obnoxious hum every time he sat down to do his paperwork. He’d play with his quill, biting on the tip of it with his mouth as he filled up his paperwork. It made Harry all sorts of bothered. 

Harry’s job used to be tolerable, likeable even. He’d go out onto the field, duel with some dark wizards, capture them and be patted on the back for doing another great job, yet again. It didn’t matter that Malfoy was the one beside him through it all instead of Ron, Harry loved the adrenaline. He liked the fast-paced nature of his job, he liked doing what he did best. Sure, some would call him weird for actually enjoying dueling dark wizards but defeating Voldemort at age 17 just does that to you. 

Now, don’t get Harry wrong. He still loves his job, he still gets the adrenaline rushing through him when he’s off trying to capture another dark wizard. Despite that, it seems like lately, he’s been pushed into a desk job more than actually going out into the field. Hermione says it’s because Shacklebolt and Robards are preparing him to take on the Head Auror position but if Harry was being honest with himself, he despised the thought of being chained to his desk and giving out orders instead of going out onto the field himself. Not to mention that ever since Ron decided to take his paternity leave to help Hermione out with Hugo, Harry was practically alone whenever he came to the Ministry.

It’s not like Harry couldn’t get himself in bed with someone, he could. If anything, he was the most eligible bachelor in all of Wizarding Britain after he broke it off with Ginny. He had come out to the Prophet years ago, telling it to the world that the _Great Saviour of the Wizarding World_ liked both witches and blokes. Honestly, if Harry really did want to get laid, all he had to do was go to a random wizarding club and pick the first person he sees. 

He could never bring himself to do it.

Maybe it was because Harry didn’t want just a quick shag. He wanted something real, something intimate. He wanted to be with someone who saw him as _Harry_ and not as the Boy-Who-Lived. He wanted what Hermione and Ron had. It was getting awfully tiring to constantly have to third-wheel the two of them whenever they met up.

Harry looked up at Malfoy who was currently picking at his quill again, biting the tip of it. His eyebrows were furrowed, the way it always is whenever he’s concentrating or something. A strand of his hair fell over to his eyes and the sunlight from the window was hitting Malfoy in all the right places. He looked– _good._

Harry wouldn’t lie to himself. Malfoy did age well after the war and any person with two functioning eyes could see that the young Malfoy heir had obviously grown into his features. His face wasn’t as pointy as it was back in school anymore, his facial features filled out over the years and he no longer slicked back his hair with gel, instead letting it down freely. Harry noted that whenever Malfoy didn’t slick his hair back, his hair often curled into soft waves that framed his face really well. It would be much easier to keep hating Malfoy if he didn’t change his ways but he did. He had apologised to Harry after the war, thanking him for speaking at his trials. He’d donated to charities, gave money to the restoration of Hogwarts and tried his best to clear the Malfoy name. It took a while for the Auror office to stop giving dirty glances at Malfoy whenever he walked past but they slowly got over it and by the second year that Harry and Malfoy were partners, everyone seemed to warm up to him. Harry hated to admit it, but Malfoy really was making a good name for himself and as much as he didn’t want to, Harry quite liked the new Malfoy.

“See something you like, Potter?”

Harry was snapped out of his daydream to find grey eyes looking right at him. A smirk was playing on Malfoy’s lips as he leaned back onto his chair. Harry’s cheeks reddened. “Shut up, Malfoy.”

Malfoy snorted. “Only asking. Don’t get your knickers in a twist.”

Nope, Harry takes it back. He hates Malfoy, hates him with every fiber of his being.

“Are you going to keep staring into space or are you going to finish your paperwork any time soon? Maybe if you’re lucky, you could finish it before your hair goes grey.” 

“Ha-ha. Very funny, Malfoy.”

There was a pause.

“Say, want to wager a little bet, Potter? Whoever captures more dark wizards by the end of this month wins.”

Harry scoffs, raising his head from his desk to look at Malfoy. He was twirling his wand in his hand with a smug grin on his face. Harry swore he saw his eye twinkle.

“What’s in it for me?”

Malfoy only grinned wider. “If you win, I’ll do your paperwork that you hate so much. For two months.”

Harry noticeably perked up at this. “And if I lose?”

“Well, Potter, then you have to go on a date with me.”

%%%%%

Harry was a competitive person.

It was nearing the end of the month and by the second day of Harry and Malfoy’s little bet, the entire Auror office found out. There was even a pool going around on who would win. Apparently, more people betted their galleons on Malfoy. Which was fine, really. Harry was used to people underestimating him his entire life and if the Aurors didn’t think Harry could outdo Malfoy then so be it. He’d show each and every one of them that he could.

No, what pissed Harry off was that Ron had betted galleons on it too. On _Malfoy._

“Alright mate, listen. Before you go all mental on me, you have to look at it from my side.”

Harry was mad, angry. Seething was the word. Ron stood on one end of the couch, hands held up while Harry stood on the other, wand brandished at Ron. 

“You’re my best friend, Ron! And you bet on _Malfoy?!_ Malfoy, instead of me. We were on the run together for almost our entire seventh year!”

“I know, I know! But, if we’re truly being honest, Harry–“

Harry gripped his wand tighter. Ron whimpered.

“Hermione, love, could you help me out here?”

Hermione twaddled out of the kitchen carrying Hugo, looking equally tired and amused at the scene that was playing out in front of her. “He’s right, Harry.”

“Yes! Thank you!”

Harry was baffled, to say the least.

“Excuse me? ‘Mione, are you hearing yourself?”

She shrugged, putting Hugo down in his cot before lowering Harry’s wand. At this point, Harry didn’t know whether to feel betrayed or mad. They didn’t think he could win over Malfoy? Of course he could win over Malfoy. Harry was the one who spent most of his childhood trying to avoid getting killed by a dark wizard anyway. 

“Harry, it’s just–“ Ron looked over to Hermione, silently pleading with his eyes for help.

Hermione sighed. “You get distracted with Malfoy around. I know you’re a competitive person but, every time Malfoy’s involved, you get a little... how do I say this–“

“Side-tracked.”

“Yes, that’s it. Side-tracked.”

Right, Harry was full on offended now. 

As if sensing Harry’s confusion, Hermione continued. “Remember sixth year?” Ron nodded along in agreement. “You were obsessed with him, mate.”

“I was not obsessed with him!” Harry spluttered, his cheeks clearly reddening. “Plus, I was right. He was up to something!” Hermione and Ron shared a look, as if they knew something Harry didn’t. Merlin, Harry hated whenever they did that. Do all couples seemingly do that?

“That doesn’t mean you had to constantly stay up looking at your map and stalking his name, Harry. It looked pretty obsessive to me.” Ron shrugged. 

“And in case you don’t really notice it, Harry, you speak about Malfoy a lot.” 

Harry’s eyes widened. 

“What?! No, I don’t!”

“You do. Just the other day, you flooed over just to talk about how much of a git Malfoy was at work today. You went on and on about him.”

Harry spluttered. “That’s because he is a git!”

Hermione rolled her eyes. “Yes, but you don’t need to tell us every waking second of the day, Harry. You know, it’s okay to admit that you’re attracted to him.”

“ _What?!_ Me? Attracted to Malfoy? You’re mental, ‘Mione. Ron, tell her she’s mental.”

Harry turned over to Ron, clearly looking for some sort of backup on this. Ron just gave him a guilty look.

“Harry, mate...”

Harry groaned too. “Not you too!”

Ron threw his hands up in defence. “Well, obviously, I don’t like the idea of you liking Malfoy. Honestly, there are many other blokes out there, mate– _ow!_ ” Hermione glared at Ron as he rubbed over his stomach where Hermione clearly just elbowed him. “– But, you do talk about him an awful lot. I’m just saying, it’s not such a bad thing if you like him. He’s changed.”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Him? Attracted to Malfoy? Sure, Harry found him attractive now and their snarky banter actually amused Harry whereas it would’ve annoyed him if they were still at Hogwarts and maybe Harry wasn’t completely opposed to the idea of holding Malfoy’s hand and snogging him and waking up with him in the mornings– _Nope!_ Hermione and Ron were clearly messing with his head, trying to butt into his life just because he’s single while everyone else around him was getting hitched.

Harry stood up, grabbed his wand and headed for the door. “I cannot believe the two of you! I can win this bet, I won’t get distracted and I will win it. It’s just a few more days until it ends anyway. I’ll show you!”

Hermione quirked an eyebrow in amusement.

“And for the record, I’m _winning!_ ” 

Harry slammed the front door behind him.

%%%%%

Harry was feeling very smug.

It was only 20 minutes left until the bet ended, and by far, Harry was ahead of Malfoy by three people. He was feeling extremely giddy with happiness at the prospect of not having to do any paperwork for two months as well as the chance to shove it in everyone’s faces who betted against him.

The victory did not last long though.

“Potter! There you are, been looking all over for you.”

Malfoy sauntered over to Harry’s desk, a grin playing on his face. “Malfoy, good to see you. Seems like I’m still ahead of you and there are only 20 minutes left on the clock.”

Malfoy laughed. “Don’t get so ahead of yourself, Potter. If you would be so kind to look up from your desk for a minute and look over to your right?” Malfoy quirked an eyebrow, taunting him.

God, Harry would do anything to shove that smug look off his face.

Nonetheless, he did what he said and turned to his right, stifling a gasp. “Is that–“

“Antoinette Dolohov, sister of Antonin Dolohov. You’ve heard of him, haven’t you, Potter? Famed death eater, currently rotting away in Azkaban–“

“Get to the point, Malfoy.”

“–Antoinette over there has been trying to follow in her brother’s footsteps, you see. Killing off squibs, smuggling dark artefacts into Wizarding Britain. Caught her this morning.”

Harry swivelled around in his chair to look at Malfoy, who was now sitting on Harry’s desk with a smug grin on his face. “Doesn’t matter, Malfoy. I’m still ahead of you by two.”

Malfoy twirled his wand around. “Ah, but there is where you’re so dearly wrong. I forgot to mention, Antoinette has accomplices–“ Malfoy leaned in to Harry’s ear, his lip brushing across Harry’s earlobe, making a shiver run down his spine. “–Three accomplices, to be exact.”

Right as Malfoy leans away, Harry spots Zabini and Nott dragging in three men and shoving them into the holding cell. “Caught all of them this morning.”

Harry’s eyes widened.

“Ah, and would you look at that? Time’s up, Potter.”

Harry turned around, glancing at the clock in panic. Sure enough, the clock striked 4 and the bet was over. “You know what that means, don’t you, Potter? You have to go on a date with me.”

Harry clenched his fists, staring at Malfoy’s smug face. “ _Don’t–_ ”

Malfoy ignored him and promptly turned around and cleared his throat. “If I could have the undivided attention of everyone in this room?”

The office stilled. The usual chatter of the office died down as everyone turned to look at Malfoy.

“As you all surely know, Potter and I had a little bet going on about who could capture more dark wizards. I am thoroughly pleased to announce that as of–“ Malfoy glanced at his watch. “–4:03pm Tuesday, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, has emerged victorious and has won the bet.”

The Auror office erupted in cheers and claps. The ones who betted on Malfoy automatically started claiming their share of galleons, and the ones who bet on Harry audibly grumbled and paid up. “Blaise, hit it!”

Harry saw Blaise pull out an old, battered radio. A song Harry recognised as _Celebration by Kool and The Gang_ started playing from the radio and Malfoy turned around to face Harry, his face split into the biggest grin Harry had ever seen. “Blaise got into muggle music lately, said this would be the appropriate song choice for when I, inevitably, win our bet.” Harry grumbled and glared at Malfoy. He could hear people clapping around him and waiting for Malfoy’s next move.

Harry was not clapping, he was _seething_. 

Malfoy motioned to Antoinette, who had her wrists bound and was getting her fingerprints magically extracted. “Couldn’t have done it without you, Dolohov! Send your brother my regards, will you?” She promptly glared at him before spitting on the floor. Malfoy chuckled.

“Now, Potter–“ Malfoy took out a ring, probably the tackiest ring Harry had ever seen in his entire life, and got down on one knee. Harry groaned, burying his face in his hands. Malfoy’s eyes shined with mirth, a corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. “Will you go on the worst date ever with me? You have to say yes.”

Harry muttered through clenched teeth. “Yes.”

“ _He said yes!_ ” The office erupted into another round of cheers and laughter as Malfoy slipped the atrocious looking ring onto Harry’s finger. Harry tried his best to glare at Malfoy, but Malfoy only winked in return. 

“See you on our date tomorrow, Potter.”

Harry _really_ hated his life.

%%%%%

Harry wanted to curl up into a ball and never leave his house.

No, seriously. If he had to camp up in Grimmauld Place with Kreacher constantly breathing down his neck for the rest of his life, he’d be fine. Peachy, even. It certainly was better than going on a bloody date with Draco Malfoy. It didn’t help with the fact that Hermione squealed when she found out– like actually, _squealed_ – her eyes twinkling. “Oh, Harry! This is great!” she said. “I’m sure you’ll have lots of fun! Maybe you and Malfoy can finally come face to face with your feelings!” Harry refused to talk to Hermione for the rest of the night.

Malfoy had sent him an atrocious looking outfit and owled that under any circumstances, Harry _had_ to wear that on their date along with the atrocious looking ring. Harry hated it, he really did. He stood in front of his mirror, clad in the hideous dress robes Malfoy had sent him with his hair neatly combed to the side. Ron and Hermione had flooed over– it took 10 minutes for Ron to stop laughing at Harry’s outfit– and Hermione had insisted that despite the nature of it all, Harry still had to look good. “Don’t you want to look good for your date with Malfoy, Harry?” she had said with a knowing look in her eyes.

Harry really hated Hermione sometimes.

The sound of the doorbell broke Harry out of his trance as he stumbled out of his room heading for the front door. Kreacher apparated right in front of him with a loud _crack!_ and promptly stopped Harry, glowering at him. “Master Harry will not be answering the door. Kreacher will bring Master Harry’s guest!” Before Harry could protest, Kreacher disapparated. From the top of the stairs, he could hear the door opening and the sound of Malfoy’s posh voice. Bracing himself, he walked down.

“Ah, Potter! Lovely for you to make an appearance tonight!” said Malfoy.

Malfoy had skimmed Harry’s outfit from top to bottom, making Harry a little bit insecure if he was being honest, and smirked. “Very nice outfit you have there, Potter.”

Harry flipped him two fingers and walked out the door.

%%%%%

To say the date was going bad was an understatement.

It seemed like Malfoy had done everything in his power to make it the worst night Harry will ever have. First, they stopped at the Leaky Cauldron– much to Harry’s dismay. Malfoy had refused to floo over or apparate as well, so Harry had to _walk_ through Diagon Alley in his hideous robes which garnered a lot of stares and hushed whispers. Malfoy, on the other hand, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself as he strolled along Diagon Alley beside Harry. He was dressed in another one of his posh robes which was extremely well-fitted and hugged his arse perfectly– not that Harry was staring at it or anything. When they eventually made it to the Leaky Cauldron, Harry was horrified to find Seamus, Dean, Zabini, Nott and even _Ron_ there.

Harry harshly tugged Malfoy to the side. “What are you playing at, Malfoy?”

Malfoy only smirked. “I didn’t know they’d be here, Potter.” he had drawled. _Merlin, Harry wanted to smack him._

“Harry! Nice robes!” said Seamus. They made their way over to the table and Harry glared at Ron which made Ron sheepishly glance at him and wiggle further into his seat. Malfoy had seated himself beside Harry, a bit too close as their knees occasionally bumped into each other. Harry hoped the dark atmosphere of the Leaky Cauldron could hide the blush threatening to show on his cheeks. They spent about an hour there talking and drinking and Harry actually had a good time, being able to catch up with his friends as Malfoy spoke with Zabini and Nott in hushed whispers until Malfoy had grabbed Harry by the arm, pulled him out of the booth and announced that they were leaving. Harry didn’t miss the small wink Zabini had given Malfoy, and the faint blush that spread on Malfoy’s cheeks.

Malfoy seemed to try even harder to make Harry really have the worst date ever– he prepared a choir who followed them around Diagon Alley for approximately 10 minutes chanting _’Oh, our darling saviour! What would we ever do without our darling saviour!’_ – until they stopped by Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour and Shacklebolt’s patronus had come prancing down towards them. “Sorry to cut off your date gentlemen, but I’m afraid I will be needing your assistance in a stakeout around your area.” he had said.

Harry had sighed in relief and Malfoy had huffed in annoyance. “Well, looks like we have to cut our date short, Potter.”

%%%%%

They were perched over a rooftop sitting on conjured chairs. There was an awkward silence that hung in the air between him and Malfoy, and it wasn’t until Harry had made an exceptionally loud noise trying to open a bag of nuts that Malfoy broke the silence.

“For the love of Merlin, what are you doing, Potter?”

Harry looked up sheepishly. “Snacking.”

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Harry outstretched his hand that was holding the bag of nuts and motioned at it with his head. “It’s low calories, if that’s your thing.” said Harry.

Harry watched as Malfoy dipped his hand into the bag and popped one into his mouth. He watched the way the moonlight accentuated Malfoy’s features perfectly and the way his lips moved as he chewed on the nuts.

Right, so _maybe_ Harry did have a little crush on Malfoy.

Harry cleared his throat. “You know, I saw this thing once. The muggles do it. You throw a nut into the air and try to catch it in your mouth.” To demonstrate, Harry threw a nut into the air and tried to catch it, only for it to hit his nose and fall onto the floor. Malfoy snorted.

“You’re quite bad at it, Potter.” said Malfoy.

“Why don’t you try it then?” Harry raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Malfoy took a nut into his hand and threw it up into the air, catching it effortlessly in his mouth. He looked up and raised a taunting eyebrow at Harry, his mouth turned up in a smirk. “Whatever.” Harry grumbled, and Malfoy laughed. It wasn’t a mocking laugh– not much like the ones Harry’s used to hearing– it was an actual laugh, one that Harry only heard when Malfoy was around Zabini and Nott. It did things to Harry’s heart in ways he couldn’t explain.

“Why did you become an Auror?” asked Malfoy, breaking the silence.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Why did you?”

“Asked you first.”

“It felt like something I needed to do,” Harry shrugged. “It was my dream back in Hogwarts. And I guess after defeating Voldemort, people just expect you to continue catching dark wizards for the rest of your life.”

Malfoy turned to face Harry, an alarmingly soft expression plastered on his face. “Do you not like being an Auror?”

Harry laughed. “No... no, of course I do. It just feels like a chore sometimes rather than a job I actually like.”

Malfoy hummed in agreement. “I became an Auror to clear the Malfoy name.”

“Yeah, figured that.” said Harry.

“It was more of a, ‘If I dedicate my life to catching dark wizards and risking my life, then maybe people would stop treating me like a social pariah for the rest of my life.’ but I guess I grew to like it. Can’t say I wasn’t surprised though when Robards partnered me up with you,” said Malfoy, chuckling. “Getting the Saviour to keep an eye on the Death Eater.”

Harry tensed. “You’re not a Death Eater anymore.”

Malfoy looked at Harry, a sad expression dancing behind his eyes. “Yes, well, _former_ Death Eater. Doesn’t really make much of a difference, does it?”

“It does. It just shows you’re not who you were a few years ago anymore.”

Malfoy smiled. Harry felt his heart beating a little bit quicker.

“I never apologised properly, did I?” At Harry’s confused expression, Malfoy continued. “For stomping on your face and breaking your nose in sixth year.”

Harry laughed, his eyes crinkling up in amusement. “Well, apology accepted. I– I’m... I’m sorry. For that bathroom incident. I didn’t know what the spell did.”

“And yet you still used it on me?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow. Harry looked at him guiltily. “Kidding. It’s alright, I guess I deserved it. I was about to release a Crucio on you anyway.” Harry chuckled. “Yes, well, I don’t think that would have worked. Don’t you have to really mean it for it to work?” Even in the dark, Harry could see a small smile playing on Malfoy’s lips. “How do you know I didn’t mean it, Potter?” 

Harry smiled. “I just do.”

Another comfortable silence settled over the two again, the only audible sound being the howling wind as they sat over the rooftop. Harry could see Malfoy smiling in a certain way that made Harry’s heart beat a little faster than necessary. “Don’t you think we should start calling each other by our given names? We have been partners for a while.” asked Harry.

Malf– _Draco_ – smiled. “Alright, Harry. You may call me Draco.”

“Draco.” said Harry slowly as if testing the way it would feel coming out of his mouth.

Harry found he quite liked the way his name rolled off Draco’s tongue.

Tapping his fingers on his lap, Harry cleared his throat. “What’s your favourite colour?” Harry’s knees bumped against Draco’s. _Were they this close to each other at first?_

“Favourite colour? Really?” asked Draco.

Harry shrugged. “Just trying to make small talk. Is that not what purebloods are good at?” Draco smiled. “Mine is grey.” continued Harry.

Draco opened his mouth to say something and then stopped, as if he was contemplating whether it was the right thing to say. Alas, “Mine is green.” he whispered.

Harry suddenly found his face only mere inches away from Draco’s. _When did they get this close?_ He found himself flicking his eyes to Draco’s lips and back to his eyes, a bit relieved to find Draco doing the same. Mustering up the courage, Harry asked, “Why?”

Maybe it was the fact that Harry’s heart was beating so fast that he could hear it or maybe it was because blood was rushing and pounding in his ears so quick that made Harry dizzy. He could feel the nervous energy radiating off Draco as he tilted his head ever so _slightly_ and leaned in. Was Draco going to kiss him?

Harry almost missed the faint, “Because it’s the colour of your eyes.” before he felt a pair of lips softly pressing his. The smell of Draco was intoxicating and the feeling of his own lips pressing against Draco’s made him dizzy in a way he couldn’t explain yet all Harry knew was that he wanted _more, more, more–_

“Auror Potter! Auror Malfoy!”

The two jumped apart, making Harry tip over and fall backwards over his chair. Robards appeared with two other Aurors behind him. “Found two Aurors to replace the both of you. Sorry to have wasted your time, gentlemen. You may go home.” Harry nodded as he scrambled to get up from the floor while Draco grabbed his things, a flush evident on both of their cheeks. “Thank you, Robards.” By the time Harry was done grabbing his own stuff, Draco had already fled from the rooftop.

Harry tried to ignore the twisted ache in his heart.

%%%%%

“He _kissed_ you?!”

Harry grimaced and nodded.

“Then he fled?”

_Nod._

“And he hasn’t spoken to you in a week?”

_Nod._

“Bloody hell, aren’t you partners? How did he get away with that?” asked Ron.

“It’s not that hard to avoid someone in the workplace, Ronald.”

“Yeah, I know that, ‘Mione. But–“

Harry slammed his hands onto the coffee table, making Ron and Hermione jump. “Can we please stop discussing about how sad my love life is?” Hermione’s pitying look gave Harry an uncomfortable feeling. 

“Oh, Harry..”

Harry sighed. “Don’t start, ‘Mione.”

Hermione turned to Ron, a pleading look in her eyes. Ron merely shrugged. “Look, mate.. I’m sure you can find someone better than Malfoy. Plenty of other fish in the sea. If you want, I could hex him for you. Or get Ginny to, she’s been really improving on her Bat-Bogey hex.” Harry kept his eyes down at his lap, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. As if on cue, Hugo’s cries could be heard from upstairs. Ron scrambled to get up, leaving Harry and Hermione alone downstairs.

“Harry..” 

“It’s fine, ‘Mione. Seriously. It’s just a little crush, anyway.”

Harry ignores the ache in his heart and the pitying look in Hermione’s eyes. She opens her mouth as if to say something then decides against it. Hermione cleared her throat.

“Except it isn’t, is it?”

%%%%%

It was two weeks after the rooftop kiss until Harry was finally able to get Draco alone.

They stood alone in the elevator together, the tension high between them. If Ron was here, he would’ve tried to get out as quick as possible. If Hermione was here on the other hand, she would’ve pushed the two together and forced them to work it out. Harry took a deep breath, summoning up what’s left of the courage he has and turned to face Draco.

“Why are you avoiding me?”

“W–What?” Draco spluttered.

“You’re avoiding me. Why?”

“I’m not avoiding you, Potter.” said Draco.

Harry scoffed. “Back to Potter now, are we? So, what? You thought you could kiss me and then avoid me forever? We’re partners, Draco.”

Harry could see Draco gulp. “It seemed like a good idea at the time. Our kiss– whatever happened on that rooftop– it was a mistake, alright?”

This time, Harry didn’t even try to stamp down the ache in his chest. “A mistake?”

“Yes,” Draco breathed. “A mistake.”

“Why?” asked Harry. He hated how vulnerable he sounded, how _hurt_ he sounded. 

“You,” Draco sighed. “You and I cannot be together, Harry. You’re the poster boy for everything good and I’m not. Can you imagine what would happen if word got out that we were dating? _’Death Eater Imperiuses Saviour’_.”

Harry laughed, an actual laugh, that startled Draco. “Since when do you care about what the Prophet thinks? That’s your reason? You kiss me, then decide it was a mistake because you’re scared of what people will say?” Harry could feel himself starting to get angry, his tone rising higher in pitch.

“I didn’t think you would understand, Potter–“ Draco sneered at him. Harry could see Draco plaster on a cold expression and Harry reeled back. “–But when you’re surrounded by people waiting on your every move and wishing you’ll cock up at every passing second so they can throw you into Azkaban, you tend to avoid general conflict.”

“It doesn’t matter. Who cares about what other people say? Everyone knows I can throw off an Imperius. I wouldn’t be you if I didn’t want to!”

“Yes, well, try telling the entirety of Wizarding Britain that and we’ll see how that goes, shall we?”

Harry glowered, his right hand gripping onto his wand tighter. “I want to be with you. And I think you want to be with me too.”

Draco clenched his fists. “It doesn’t matter what I want.”

Harry took one step towards Draco. 

“I don’t care what people will say, or the Prophet. I was never one for the press anyway. I _want_ to be with you, Draco.”

Draco shook his head. “I was a prick to you for six years. You can’t– we fought on opposite sides of the war, Harry.” Draco sounded more like he was trying to convince himself rather than convince Harry.

“You changed.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do.”

Summoning up his courage, Harry took two decisive steps towards Draco, cupped his face with his hands and pulled him into a kiss. The angle was awkward– seeing that Draco was a tad bit taller than Harry– but Harry’s heart soared at the fact that he was finally kissing Draco again. It took a while but soon Draco was pressing his lips back and was holding onto Harry’s robes as if it was his life.

They pulled away after a while, gasping for breath, and Harry leaned forward, resting his forehead against Draco’s. “I want to be with you, Draco.”

Draco closed his eyes and released a trembling breath, his hands still clutching onto Harry’s robes tightly. “I want to be with you too.”

Harry smiled. “Go on a date with me. Not like that piss-up you called a date, an actual one. Where I don’t look like a blundering idiot.”

Draco laughed, and Harry relished in the fact that he was lucky enough to hear it. He found himself wishing that he could always hear Draco’s laughter. Draco took a deep breath and Harry could feel him shaking and it terrified Harry, that maybe he had done something wrong, that maybe he was taking it too fast and that Draco just wasn’t comfortable yet–

“Okay.”

Harry’s eyes lit up. “Okay?”

Draco nodded. “Okay.”

Harry broke into the widest grin ever, his eyes crinkling. He was mildly aware of the fact that he must look crazy right now with how much he was smiling, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

“You know the Prophet is going to have a field day with this, right?” asked Draco.

Harry only smiled wider. “I don’t care.”

Harry pulled Draco into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope u enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it hahah. i love b99 and hp and the scene with jake & amy is probably one of my favs throughout the entire show so i decided to put the two together ^^ plus, i could totally see harry as amy and draco as jake + vice versa.
> 
> anyways, leave a kudos and/or comment if u liked it! thank you ♥️


End file.
